1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test socket for testing semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a test socket having contact capable of reliably contacting with the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 discloses a typical contact of a typical socket, which is adapted for connecting a semiconductor package to a printed circuit board for performance test. The typical contact has an arch elastic portion 30′ extending rightward, a contacting portion 31′ bent from an end of the elastic portion 30′ and extending upwardly, and a retaining portion 33′ extending vertically and downwardly from the other end of the elastic portion 30′. The contacting portion 31′ is used to interconnect with solder balls of the semiconductor package, the retaining portion 33′ extends downwardly beyond the insulating housing to form a mounting portion 34′ for contacting with the printed circuit board to establish an electrical connection between the semiconductor package and the printed circuit board.
The contacting portion 31′ defines a right-hand angle with a horizontal line, regarded as a1 which is slight greater than 90°, when the semiconductor package moves downwardly, a free end of the contacting portion 31′ is pressed downwardly by the semiconductor package, and the elastic portion 30′ of the typical contact is then compressed. The contacting portion 31′ is located in a left side of an extended line of the retaining portion 33′, a downward force brought by the semiconductor package forces the contacting portion 31′ of the typical contact to rotate leftward, the contacting portion 31′ slides leftward, then the angle a1 become large, the contacting portion 31′ of the typical contact will easily scratch an inner sidewall of a receiving hole of an insulating housing which receives the typical contact therein. As a result, a constant and reliable interconnection between the contacting portion 31′ of the conventional contact and the solder balls of the semiconductor package can not be ensured, rendering poor and ineffective test of the semiconductor package
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above sockets.